


Blackholes and Revelations

by NerdyGrlWonder



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demons, Developing Relationship, Discovery, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Love Confessions, Prophetic Dreams, Revenge, Secrets, Symbols, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much has changed for the Witnesses in the last year and yet so little has. They've both learned that dreams can often be the portent to something much deeper - sometimes something much darker. When visions begin haunting Ichabod and threatening not only his life but the lives of all of those in Sleepy Hollow, it's up to Abbie to find a way to save them all before it's too late and before she never gets the chance to tell him all that she's wanted to say for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an idea for a while and while I'm still working on it, I hope to update at least once a week - once ever other week MAX. Please bare with me as I write this out. Also, the rating may change as I go along depending upon the direction I decide to take with each chapter. I hope ya'll like it.

The starlight  
I will be chasing a starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore

\- Starlight, Muse

______________________________

“Crane!”

Abbie called out for Ichabod, trying desperately to rouse him from his unnatural slumber but nothing worked. She shook him and held his face in her diminutive hands. Her tears dropped in a steady stream onto his eyelids and still… nothing. Abbie could feel the forest closing in around them as if signaling his end.

“Ichabod, please! Please don’t do this to me!” Abbie leaned down and pressed her lips to his. “Don’t leave me.”

A deep rumble began in the distance, pulling her from his side. She tried to hold on to him. From the moment Ichabod Crane first entered her life, nothing had been the same. They had weathered every storm together. They had survived sin eaters, horsemen of the apocalypse, all kinds of demons and even the death of loved ones as a pair. She refused to lose him now.

It made no difference. The rumbling became louder and moved closer. An unseen hand dragged her further back from Ichabod until she was clawing furiously in the ground beneath her. She could hear Ichabod’s disembodied voice in her ear and the rumbling continued until her eyes flew open and she realized she had been dreaming the entire time.

Beneath her head, her phone vibrated. She had set Crane’s ringtone to a recording she’d made of him ranting about youth’s obsession with social media. His dulcet tones permeated the haze of sleep still surrounding her brain and she fumbled around until she was able to answer the call. She tried to ignore the small flip her stomach did recalling her lips meeting Ichabod’s in her dream.

“Yeah, Crane?”

“I’m sorry to awaken you, Lieutenant.” Ichabod whispered gently through the phone. Abbie drew back to check the time. She squinted and cringed inwardly; it was three in the morning. She’d barely been asleep for two hours.

“It’s alright, Crane. What’s up?”

“I had a troubling dream…”

Abbie sat up and turned on the lamp on her nightstand. Adjusting her head scarf, she settled in for what she knew was going to be at least an hour of soothing Crane. He’d been having nightmares since Katrina. At first, he kept replaying the moment he felt the knife pierce her chest and find their mark in her heart. Abbie had stayed with him through it all. He’d awaken in the middle of the night bathed in sweat and she’d hold him and calm him enough to return to sleep.

As time went on, his dreams twisted. He wasn’t able to grab the knife. He wasn’t able to stop Katrina. He watched helplessly, paralyzed by some unseen force as Katrina slowly drained the life from Abbie’s small body. Sometimes, Abbie would beg for death from the attacks Katrina cast at her. Sometimes she was sent flying through a window or a wall. No matter the situation, the ending was always the same. Abbie would jump from the couch hearing terrifying screams ripping from Ichabod’s throat.

His nightmares weren’t new to her. And though she’d just finished a grueling twelve hour shift and barely gotten any sleep, she didn’t mind listening to him if it helped soothe him.

“What happened in this one? Was I beheaded by a giant octopus version of Katrina?”

“What? Oh! No, Lieutenant. This dream was not one of the usual. This dream I feel was an omen. A vision if you will.”

Just like that Abbie came to complete awareness; on edge and mentally sharp. It wasn’t that either of them had portentous dreams frequently, but these dreams and visions happened enough for them to know not to brush the off as if they were nothing.

“What was it?”

 Abbie sat listening intently to everything Ichabod described. She stopped him only occasionally, for clarification purposes until he was done. Taking a deep breath and rubbing her free hand over her eyes. It had been a day that felt neverending.

"Do you have any ideas about what any of the symbols meant?"

"The images are vaguely familiar but I think we should look through some of the apocryphal texts in the Archives. I believe the answers that we seek - at least some of them - may be there. It is at most, a place to start."

 Abbie threw back the covers and swung her legs over the edge of her bed.

"Get dressed. I'll meet you there in twenty minutes."

"Lieutenant I didn't mean for us to begin now."

"Yeah well when you have a prophetic dream like you just described to me at 3am, it's not like I'm going back to sleep anytime soon."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod's dream is revealed and he shares his fears with Abbie. Something sinister is lurking just out of reach with its sights set on the Witnesses.

“Okay, one more time from the top.”

Abbie slammed her laptop shut and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Theoretically, she knew that catching up with Ichabod as soon as she could, while the dream was still fresh in his mind was the smart move. Realistically, she was kicking herself for even suggesting meeting him at 3 am after the day she had had. An hour and a half later, they were still no closer to an answer as to what his dream could possibly mean.

“You were looking something…”

“Not something; someone.” Ichabod paced to and fro, raking his fingers uncharacteristically through is newly shorn hair. Abbie watched him move from her perch behind the desk. Crane was always twitchy but at the moment, he seemed beyond agitated. She leaned forward and waited.

“You. I was looking for you. I was in a room; it was dark but not pitch, almost like twilight. I could feel my throat going raw but I couldn’t hear myself screaming out for you. There was no sound at all.”

Ichabod turned to Abbie. Worry was etched clearly all over his face and his hands held a tremor.

“I caught a glimpse of you from the corner of my eye and then my vision began to fade but not before I saw a creature. It had the head of a bird of some kind and large black wings. It drew this symbol on the wall and then my vision disappeared.”

Ichabod collapsed into the chair across from Abbie. Without thought Abbie reached across the desk to grab his hand. He looked defeated, somehow weakened and less than before. Her initial thought was that it was merely his mind still coping with the events surrounding the death of Katrina and Henry. Now, she knew without a doubt that it was something more. Even then, immediately following their deaths, she’d never seen him like this.

Ichabod laced his fingers through hers and clung to her like she was slipping through his fingers. They’d found the symbol through a simple enough Google search; death. Still the creature or demon in question was still a mystery. He couldn’t explain it but he felt like Abbie was slipping away from him. It felt like everything was slipping away from him. Things were fading in and out but when they came back to him, they were hazy.

“Lieutenant, I believe whatever truths lay behind this vision…” Ichabod ran his thumb over their joined fingers and looked at Abbie. He’d never meant to cause so much grief to another person in his life, least of all to his minute but mighty Lieutenant. He knew how much havoc his presence had cause in her life in the last three years. Ichabod would forever be painfully aware of the hurt he’d caused her with his behavior regarding his wife and son. Burdening her now with his fears felt like it would be too much.

“I can tell you’re trying to keep something from me. Stop it right now. We’re partners Crane; we’re friends. Don’t shut me out. Not again.” Abbie squeezed Ichabod’s hand to try and drive the point home. “I am stronger than I look and I will always be here for you. Always.”

“I believe that I may be losing my mind.”

*          *          *          *

The scent of pine and cherry wood enveloped the dark room from the fire burning brightly in the hearth. Gouges from recently moved furniture stood out in stark contrast to the smooth bamboo flooring. A hooded figure finishes painting a compass rose on the ground and then places black candles on the cardinal and ordinal points.

Seven other hooded figures joined him, each taking up residence at a point and lighting a candle. Each figure began to chant in sequence.

_domine deus meus in te speravi conlitebor tibi domine in toto corde meo quem ad modum desiderat cervus ad fantes aquarum. Ouver! Chameron! Aliseon! Mandousin! Premy! Oriet! Mayorus! Esmony! Estiot! Dumosson! Danochar! Casmiel! Sadirno! Eparinesant! domine meus Lucifer!_

As the chant ceased, each flame turned black except for the one at the north point. The figure at its position pulled a knife from its robes and sliced through its hand, spilling blood inside of the painted compass. His voice rang out over the crackling of the fire.

_I conjure thee spirit to come and show thyself in fair and comely shape without guile or deformity by the name of Casmiel! By the name of beloved Lucifer! By the dread day of final judgment! By the omen! By the changing sea of glass! By those beasts having eyes before and behind, and having one hundred hands!_

A man appeared within the compass. He wore tailored pinstripe pants with a matching vest. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to his elbows. His skin was pale, his eyes an alarming ruby brown. His long, golden hair was pulled back in a tight queue that draped over his shoulder.

“To what purpose have you summoned me here Arthur Rutledge? “

The lead figure raised his hands to pull his hood back, his Masonic ring gleaming in the firelight. He stood his ground, showing no signs of fear to the demon. This was not how things were supposed to have gone. Ichabod Crane should have died three years ago by his own hand once he knew his life was tied to the horseman. Now, two horsemen had been released and two more awaited entry into the world.

Had the Witness done as instructed, he would never have had to resort to this. The calling of the Masons was to help preserve this life and this planet, not to destroy those within it. Summoning demons was not part of the plan and yet, here he was, about to ask a demon a boon. While Ichabod Crane may not have been connected to the horseman anymore, his selfishness had cause chaos and burdened the other Witness with endless distractions.

It was time that a new Witness was called and he could think of no one better suited than his self. He was after all, dedicated to the cause. Summoning a demon may not be the best way to remedy the situation but the enemy of thy enemy is thy friend.

“I need you to eliminate a problem for me. I need the consciousness and abilities taken from someone.”

The demon smiled. It was at once sinister and charming.

“Could you not do it yourself? You’ve summoned a demon Marquis. Surely, you could easily do away with a simple nuisance?”

“The problem is one of the Witnesses.”

The Cheshire cat grin that had taken up residence on his face grew ever wider. He slowly stroked his chin and chuckled.

“A Witness! What luck! And what exactly do I get in exchange for doing you this little favor?”

“The soul of the other Witness.”

Laughter erupted from the demon. The sound echoed off of the walls of the room making each of the Masons gathered there shift from foot-to-foot.

“You cannot promise me that which you do not have you sniveling human.”

“I can promise you this Shax; the first Witness is in love with the second. She would willingly give her life or her soul for Ichabod Crane if it meant saving his. If you offer her the chance, she will take it.”

Shax stalked in a tight circle within the compass, contemplating the offer. To eliminate one Witness and then claim the soul of the First would garner him praise unlike any other demon had ever received short of the Devil himself. He’d be a Marquis no longer and would be given dominion over more legions than he could count. But if he failed… no. Failure was not an option.

“And what is in it for you, Freemason?”

“That is my concern and mine alone.”

“Such hubris from someone who needed to summon a demon to do your bidding.”

Hubris he could do. Humans always thought that they were above it all. They always believed that they controlled the situation even when they did not. What the Freemason failed to realize is that he had just promised a demon a soul. Wording was everything. He knew this Rutledge’s plan; he understood that he wanted to become the other Witness. A soul was a soul was it not? Shax inclined his head and smiled at his summoner.

“The life of one Witness for the soul of the other. Let us be of an accord.”

Arthur Rutledge sliced his other hand and spilled more blood within the compass, sealing their accord and releasing Shax from the confines of the summoning. He now had the demon under his control and could begin to implement his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Sleepy Hollow or any of the characters there within. 
> 
> The latin and spells found in this were Googled and placed in here. I know nothing about summoning demons and have no desire to EVER learn about it. I just like authenticity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grabbing a book on demonology off of a shelf near her, Jenny carelessly flipped through the pages, only registering some of what she saw when an image jumped out at her. It was an image of a creature: half man half black swan. Jenny leaned against the bookshelf and read, worry creasing the lines on her forehead. This is not good. Snapping the book shut, and tucking it under her arm, she headed out to Abbie’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates. Life is very busy at the moment. This is a brief setup chapter. I hope to have the next bit up in the next week or so. Comments are always welcome!

Jenny took a long drink from her now lukewarm coffee. She’d popped by the archives earlier and found Ichabod face down on the desk and Abbie curled in a ball in the oversized red chairs that lined the back wall. They were both knocked out. Once they’d woken up, she’d been quickly brought up to speed on Crane’s vision and what books they’d already looked through; she sent them to get some sleep, demanding that Abbie sleep at the cabin too instead of risking falling asleep behind the wheel.

That had been at least five hours ago. Closing yet another book and guzzling the last of her coffee down, Jenny got up to stretch before diving back into research hell. Before they’d left, Abbie impressed upon Jenny how worried about Ichabod she was.

“Something’s off Jenny.” Abbie leaned in and whispered to her sister out of Ichabod’s earshot. “This wasn’t just a regular dream for him. He seems… disoriented somehow? He thinks he’s going crazy.” Abbie pushed her hair behind her ears and then began playing with her fingers. Jenny grabbed her sister’s hands to still her. Fidgeting was Crane’s thing, not Abbie’s. It was rare that she ever got this unglued.

“I’ll keep looking, Abbie. We’ll find something. We always do.” Abbie gave a curt nod and squeezed Jenny’s hands before turning to leave. Jenny held on for a second longer, drawing Abbie’s attention back to her. “He’ll be alright Abs.” Abbie gave a weak smile and led Ichabod out of the archives.

Grabbing a book on demonology off of a shelf near her, Jenny carelessly flipped through the pages, only registering some of what she saw when an image jumped out at her. It was an image of a creature: half man half black swan. Jenny leaned against the bookshelf and read, worry creasing the lines on her forehead. _This is not good._ Snapping the book shut, and tucking it under her arm, she headed out to Abbie’s.

*          *          *          *          *

The distant sounds of Bruno Mars’ _Uptown Funk_ brought Abbie out of her hazy dream state. Knowing it was Jenny, she forced herself into some semblance of awareness.

“Hey. What did you…?”

“Wake Crane up and get him to hallowed ground now.”

Abbie bolted out of bed and immediately began to throw on her jeans and shoes as shoes while she braced her phone between her shoulder and cheek.

“What did you find, Jenny?”

“Crane was right.” Jenny made a quick turn onto Main Street, passing quaint shops and bistros. “I’m on Main and headed towards the old cemetery at the edge of town. I found an image of what he saw. It’s a demon and his name is…” Jenny paused. She saw the bird figure ahead, hovering near a large crowd of people milling around Marco’s Pizza. The demon turned and trained his eyes directly on Jenny. She could hear Abbie calling out her name through the car’s sound system but she couldn’t respond; it was if her body wasn’t in her control any longer.

With a tilt of the head, the demon spread his wings and flapped. The traffic light changed to red of its own accord but Jenny couldn’t stop and it appeared like no one else could either.

“Abbie!”

Abbie heard the panic in Jenny’s voice, a deafening clang and then the line went dead.

“Jenny! Jenny!”

Abbie ran out to the couch where Ichabod slept, dragged his half sleeping body from the couch and threw him out the door. She’d be damned if she’d lose Jenny after they’d finally gotten back to a good place. She was determined to make sure Jenny was okay. Then, Abbie was going to take out whatever demon was hurting the people she loved.

 


End file.
